Dudley's Doctor
by Jennie Pascoe
Summary: Dudley and Harry's relationship were getting worse, until the pair finds information to a cousin they never knew about and the initials "S.F". Soon, the cousins discover their grandfather's deepest secret. Main character Dudley.
1. Chapter 1

_Hiya everyone, Jennie here. This is a new fanfic I'm starting on but I'm still writing my other fanfic "The Crack at Hogwarts". This fanfic is not those Potterheads who hates Dudley, as in the plot, Harry and Dudley, in their school holidays, are working together as protagonists and the story will be told from Dudley's point of view. In this fanfic I'm trying to focus on the characters who are usually underrated and work as supporting characters.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Doctor Who.<em>

**1. The Dursley's Secret**

It was a very clear day, and Dudley Dursley was outside doing his favourite sport. Well, it's hardly sport. But if it was then it would be called "Harry-Hunting". Dudley Dursley was chasing his cousin Harry Potter around Privet Drive.

Dudley laughed with pleasure. Weeks ago, his cousin had threatened to kill him when he pulled out his magic wand and said that he know a curse that could blast Dudley into pieces. But it turned out to be a lie. Ha! Harry Potter wasn't even a good liar.

Now Dudley had found out that not only could Harry not perform a killing curse, Harry isn't even allowed to perform magic outside that M-word school. Meaning that Dudley could do whatever he want to his cousin without getting his life endangered.

No one but the Dursleys know about the fact that Harry is a wizard. When Dudley was only one, Harry's parents, Lily and James Potter (who can also perform magic) died when an evil wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort killed them. Harry survived. He was brought to the Dursleys and was instructed to take care of Harry. Dudley's parents, Vernon and Petunia, could have just sent Harry off to an orphanage. Instead, they kindly took him in.

Until Harry's eleventh birthday, Vernon and Petunia Dursley had kept the secret even from their own son. But Harry eventually found out. After that, Harry left Privet Drive to go to the M-word school.

But only a year later, Harry Potter was back. At first, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley were frightened to death of him when he claimed that he could use magic. But the lie was quickly discovered.

Dudley slowed down and panted. Harry was definitely a better runner. Instead, he screamed at the top of his lungs, "ARGH! IT'S LORD VOLDEMORT!"

Harry nearly tripped over his own feet and glanced fearfully around him. It was then that he realised that his cousin had tricked him. About ten metres away, Dudley laughed loudly.

"You're such a scaredy-cat," Dudley jeered, "It's only a name, you know!"

_End of first chapter!_

_Warning: when I planned out this fanfiction, anything Doctor Who related doesn't come until nearly half way through. Maybe it'll come earlier in the actual fanfic but it's not gonna come till at least chapter five._

_Warning: Voldemort isn't appearing in this fanfic. His name just gets repeated every now and then._

_Warning: Ron and Hermione would be mentioned, but I don't think they would actually appear._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys, hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of Dudley's Doctor. Here's chapter two.  
>I've changed my planning and Doctor Who's gonna come in early.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own anything (Lol I accidentally typed I don't __**know **__anything)_

__**2. The Mysterious Attic**

Dudley, his head held high, waltzed into his room smirking. His father had found Harry attempting to write a letter to one of his friends from that M-word school, using an owl! Harry was given the punishment of three whole days in the attic (the cupboard under the stairs was too small to squeeze that fat cousin of his in).

After a few minutes Dudley became bored of the new X-Box he got for Christmas. Kicking it aside, Dudley walked up the stairs and stealthily, opened the door to Harry's attic.

"BOO!" Dudley cried, hoping to scare Harry.

To his disappointment, Harry barely noticed him. Harry was bent over an old box which Dudley at once recognised as the box his father uses to keep old family records. The contents were boring.

"What, Harry?" Dudley mocked, "Trying to find pictures of your mummy and daddy? They're not in there. Dad chucked them all out." He let out a laugh.

Harry said nothing.

"Aw, you miss them! I hear you moaning in your sleep all the time." In a high pitched voice, Dudley imitated Harry, "No! Don't do it! Professor Dumbledore!" Returning to normal voice, Dudley bullied, "Who is Dumbledore? Your nappy-changer?"

Harry still didn't say anything.

"You're boring." Dudley went downstairs.

What Dudley didn't know, was that Harry has found something in that old box that would change the cousins forever. 

_What did Harry find? You'll have to wait till next chapter!_

_I know last chapter I said that Doctor Who isn't coming till Chapter 5. I'm actually thinking of introducing it in the next chapter._

_Clue: the thing Harry found is Doctor Who – related._

_Clue: You'll find huge clues to where this fanfic's going if you know who Harry Melling's grandfather is. In this fanfic I sort of combined real life, Doctor Who and Harry Potter together so sometimes a particular plot happened because of the actor that played that particular role did something, not the actual character. In this case I've combined Dudley's character with some background to Harry Melling who played Dudley, and also Patrick Troughton with the second Doctor._


End file.
